I never meant to tear you world apart
by Nadideyazemine
Summary: Peter Pettigrew grips av skuldkäslor efter att ha angett james och Lily till Voldemort och minns tillbaka.


**I never meant to tear your world apart**

_I'm standing in the dark  
__feels like the walls are closing in  
__I don't know where to go  
__since i've forgotten where i've been  
__Still it hurts inside  
__I gotta tell you  
__Wanna let you know  
__I can't live a lie  
__Gotta get this of my chest_

Det var sällan Peter Pettigrew greps av skuldkänslor. Men nu satt han här på det smutsiga golvet i den Spökande stugan med en blodig hand efter hans förlorade pekfinger. Tårarna rann nerför hans kinder, och det var inte enbart för smärtan i hans hand han grät över. Skuldkänslan hade gripit tag inom honom med en järnhand. Paniken uppblandades med ånger och fick honom att hulka fram gråten.

"Vad har jag gjort" mumlade han för sig själv och lindade tygstycket hårdare runt handen medan han grät ännu kraftigare. "Vad har jag gjort…"

Minnen hann ifatt honom där i den förfallna stugan. Det var inte förrän nu som han insåg att han hade försökt fly undan dem. Den uppgift han hade fått och blivit delaktig i, som länge gjort hans samvete mörkare och förbittrat, var uppfylld.

Han hade dödat dem. James och Lily Potter var döda, deras son Harry var troligen också död. Pojken, vars profetia hade förutspått att han var den ende som kunde döda Mörkrets Herre var död. Trollkarlsvärlden skulle leva i mörker under en lång tid. _Och han bar en stor skuld i det hela. _

--

Peter hade ju varit med om så mycket med hans medmarodörer. James var tillexempel den som hade hjälp honom genom deras första flyglektion i ettan. Det hade varit James som hade parat ihop honom med hans första flickvän, Juliana Wayne från Hufflepuff.

Det hade varit Sirius som hade sett till att han fått sin första kyss av Juliana efter Allhelgona middagen i Stora salen. Det hade varit Sirius som hade hamnat i slagsmål med ett gäng Slytherinare när de hade hackat på honom för att han inte förtjänade att vara i Gryffindor.

Det hade varit Remus som hjälpt honom att klara av GET och FUTT examen under femte och sjunde året. Dt hade varit Remus som suttit bredvid honom i soffan alla de gångerna som Gryffindorarna hade haft fest i uppehållsrummet efter en match och hållit honom sällskap när James och Sirius hade strulat med tjejer.

"Kom igen nu Slingersvans!" hojtade Sirius från andra sidan rummet och gick på något ostadiga ben fram till Peter och Remus i soffan med en eldwhisky i ena handen. I bakgrunden stod James med ena armen runt en söt tjej.

Remus log roat åt Sirius när han slog sig ner bredvid dem i soffan med en sådan stor kraft att både Remus och Peter lyfte några centimeter från soffan. Sirius skrattade roat åt det.

"Oj då, hoppsan sa" skrattade han och tog en djup klunk från flaskan.

"Jag säger det här för att vara snäll mot dig Tramptass" började Remus och betraktade eldwhiskeyn i Sirius hand. "Du är stupfull, borde du verkligen dricka mer av det där?"

Sirius såg förvånat från Remus till Peter innan han stirrade några sekunder på flaskan och fnyste.

"Äh, jag är inte fullare än Jamieponken där borta" svarade Sirius och viftade mot James som nu stod och hånglade med tjejen han hade runt armen. "Han kommer säkert inte minnas ett skit från ikväll när han vaknar upp imorgon."

Så såg sig Sirius omkring som för att vara säker på att ingen lyssnade på dem innan han vinkade Remus och Peter närmare sig. Peter rynkade något på näsan åt Sirius stinkande andedräkt men sa inget.

"Vill ni veta något kul?" Sirius såg ut som om han snart skulle dö av skratt. "Tjejen Tagghorn hånglar med just nu var han tillsammans med förra året, men han minns inte henne!"

Remus och Peter såg oförstående på varandra när Sirius brast ut i gapskratt. Ingen av dem tycktes se de roliga i det hela.

"Men förstår ni inte! Tjejen är säkert hur kär som helst i honom, och om de får till det inatt så kommer Jamieponken inte vara bättre än mig."

"Du menar att han kommer att smyga ut under natten och sedan totalignorera henne i ett par månader?" Remus höjde menande på ögonbrynen, men Sirius såg inte det utan drack istället ännu en djup klunk av eldwhiskeyn.

"Exakt, för han är ju helt såld på Evans fortfarande och gör allt det här för att göra henne svartsjuk." Sirius räckte fram flaskan till Remus, som skakade på huvudet tillsvars. När Sirius sträckte fram flaskan till Peter så skakade han först på huvudet innan han ändrade sig och tog snabbt flaskan ifrån Sirius och tog flera djupa klunkar innan han hostade till och räckte tillbaka den till Sirius.

"Wow, det var inte dåligt för att vara dig lilla Slingersvans" sa Sirius och dunkade Peter på axeln så att han nästan åkte av soffan. "Det börjar bli en man av dig snart. Det tog bara sexton år."

Medan Sirius återigen bröt ut i gapskratt såg Peter bort mot James och tjejen, som snart såg ut att svimma i James famn.

"Är det där inte Sam Hawkins?" undrade Peter förvånat. Sirius ryckte på axlarna innan han vred på huvudet och kisade mot dem.

"Jo dra mig baklänges, det är det nog" sa han och kliade sig förstrött i huvudet. "Dejtade du inte henne förra året?"

Peter nickade och såg genast bort från det hånglande paret. Sirius ryckte på axlarna och klappade Peter tröstande på axeln.

"Ta det lugnt, hon är säkert ändå inte bra i sängen" sa han. "Det är bättre att James tar och lär upp henne lite först innan du får försöka."

Peter kommenterade inte ens det, men det sved ändå till inom honom när Sirius brast ut i gapskratt. Till och med Remus hade svårt att hålla sina anletsdrag i styr.

Trots att Peter visste att James och Sirius var tjejernas drömkillar och som de skulle göra vadsomhelst för att få vara tillsammans med. Trots det så sved det till inom Peter när han såg James ta Sam i handen och ge henne ett charmigt leende innan han styrde stegen genom uppehållsrummet och ut genom porträtthållet till ljudet av Sirius och Remus busvisslingar.

_I never meant to tear your world apart  
__I never meant to break another heart  
__I've traded a moments bliss  
__for the price of our happiness  
__I didn't wanna mess things up again  
__I never meant to cheat and hurt a friend  
__I've traded a moments bliss  
__for the price of our happiness_

Det var väl ändå inte så konstigt att han drogs mot andra gäng? Hans medmarodörer behandlade honom som det femte hjulet, medan Lucius Malfoy och resten av Slytherinarna behandlade honom som en jämlike.

"Kom igen nu, ta en till!" Lucius Malfoy räckte fram ett snapsglas fylld med en orangegul vätska. Peter vekade ett ögonblick innan han tog emot glas och tömde det i ett enda svep. För den gesten fick han applåder och bifall. Lite generat log han och räckte tillbaka glaset till Lucius som skrattande tog emot det och dunkade honom vänligt i ryggen.

"Känn dig som hemma här" sa han och visade med handen runtomkring i Slytherins uppehållsrum. Peter nickade bekräftande innan han fångade upp Severus Snapes ögon. Severus vinkade diskret honom till sig där han satt i en av de gröna högryggade stolarna med det ena benet uppdraget över det andra och en honungsölsflaska balanserande på knäet.

"Vad gör du egentligen här?" frågade han lågt ur ena mungipan samtidigt som han slängde en blick mot Lucius, som stod hängandes över Narcissa Black.

Peter ryckte på axlarna.

"Lucius bjöd mig att komma hit ikväll" berättade han lika lågt. "Vi jobbade i biblioteket med trolldrycksuppgiften vi fick av Slingerhorn och så nämnde han en fest som Slytherinarna skulle ha ikväll och frågade om jag hade lust att komma."

Severus nickade utan att släppa Lucius med blicken.

"Och vad med dina vänner då?" undrade han.

"James, Sirius och Remus?" Severus nickade. "De… de tror jag är ute med någon tjej."

"Jag förstår inte hur du kan vara vänner med dem" sa Severus plötsligt och såg nu på Peter. "De behandlar dig och alla andra som hundskit. Hur kan du tåla det?"

Peter sänkte sin blick ner mot sina fötter.

"De är mina vänner…" började han, men Severus avbröt dem.

"De hackar ner på dig!" väste han ur mungipan. "De ska föreställa vara dina vänner, men allt de gör är att kommentera hur dum du är, de dig råd om tjejer och sedan stjäla dem ifrån dig. De skyddar dig inte ens när du blir retad i korridorerna, istället retar de dig också!"

Peter sa ingenting. Allt det som Severus sa stämde, och han skämdes för att han tyckte så. Men allra mest så skämdes han över att han låtit hans medmarodörer behandla honom som de gjorde utan att säga ifrån.

"Jag längtar tills jag kan lämna den här skolan" fortsatte Severus lågt. "Jag längtar tills jag kan på riktigt kan tjäna Mörkrets Herre. När han tar över trollkarlsvärlden kommer den bli en bättre plats att leva i för såna som du och jag."

Peter såg nyfiket upp från sina fötter. Han hade hört talas om denna Mörkrets Herre.

"Berätta om honom, Severus" bad han ivrigt och flyttade sig längre ut på fåtöljen för att kunna höra bättre. "Skulle han acceptera mig bland sina anhängare?"

Severus log och tog en klunk av sin honungsöl.

"Han skulle välkomna dig med öppna armar" svarade Severus och började berätta för Peter om Mörkrets Herres storslagna planer. Ju mer Peter hörde dessto mer övertygad blev han att han äntligen hade funnit sin plats på jorden.

"Hur gör jag för att ansluta mig till honom?" frågade han när Severus avslutade sin berättelse. Severus log, sträckte sig efter en honungsöl och räckte den över till Peter.

"Skål för Mörkrets Herre" sa han och sträckte fram sin flaska för att skåla med Peter. De drack ölet i djupa klunkar.

"Välkommen till vår sida, Peter Pettigrew" sa Severus.

_I'm standing all alone  
__I watch you move  
__I hear you laugh  
__Can't escape my faith  
__It catches up, it hunts me down_

Peter visste att han bara hade sig själv att skylla. Det hade varit hans val att ansluta sig till Dödsätarna, det hade varit han som förrådde James och Lily genom att berätta för Mörkrets Herre var någonstans de fanns gömda. Det hade varit han och ingen annan. Trots den vetenskapen så greps han av panik.

"Förlåt" viskade han ut i mörkret medan han höll krampaktigt tag om sin hand som saknade ett pekfinger. "Förlåt…"

När han blundade kunde han se framför sig James skrattande ansikte när han lekte med Harry. Om han koncentrerade sig kunde han höra Lilys slammer i köket när hon lagade mat och hennes klingande skratt när hon såg den lekande James med Harry, fullt upptagen med att trolla fram rökmoln i olika färger.

Han såg framför sig James och Harry sittandes på golvet, medan Sirius låg på soffan och halvsov med The Daily Prophet framför sig. På övervåningen fanns Remus och letade efter Harrys kvastkäpp som han hade fått av Sirius i födelsedagspresent. Det var deras sista dag tillsammans alla fyra, bara någon vecka innan han förrådde dem till Mörkrets Herre.

"Slingersvans, skickar du bönorna" bad Sirius som vaknade till och satte sig upp i soffan istället. Peter skickade Berti Botts Bönor i alla smaker till Sirius som genast tog en handfull näve och stoppade dem allesammans i munnen.

"Fy fan" grimaserade han och svalde. "Snorkråkor och mintsmak passar verkligen inte ihop."

James log åt Sirius innan han gjorde ännu ett rökmoln åt Harry, som ställde sig upp på ostadiga ben och försökte nå röken. James stödde honom med armen bakom hans rygg och rörde vid röken så att den skingrade sig.

"Titta, borta!" sa han åt Harry, som glodde med stora ögon på röken som försvann mitt framför näsan på honom. Sen sprack han upp i ett leende och sträckte ut sina små armar rakt upp i luften.

"James, öppnar du ett fönster!" ropade Lily inifrån köket. "Det börjar lukta konstigt från er!"

Harry satte sig pladask ner på rumpan när han förlorade balansen, men verkade inte bry sig så mycket om det. Istället såg han upp mot sin pappa som hade rest sig upp och lagt sin trollstav på golvet.

"Inte röra" sa han varnande åt Harry innan han gick fram till fönstret och öppnade det på vid gavel. Frisk luft strömmade in från fönstret, och det var först nu som Peter kände att det luktade i rummet.

"Vi borde hitta på någonting" föreslog Sirius och gäspade uttråkat.

"Som vad? Jag får ju inte lämna huset." James såg ut över trädgården i några sekunder innan han vände sig om och lutade sig mot fönsterkarmen.

"Vi kan spela klädpoker!" utropade Sirius ivrigt och sträckte på sig i soffan.

"Det var ju bara roligt när det var tjejer inblandat" sa James och skakade roat på huvudet. "Jag tycker jag har sett er halvnakna, och nakna för den delen med, tillräckligt många gånger."

"Jamen vi har ju en tjej här i huset" sa Sirius med ett retsamt flin. "Lily, henne skulle jag inte ha något emot att spela klädpoker med."

"Vill du verkligen se din gudsons mamma naken?" undrade James tvivlande, innan han skakade på huvudet åt Sirius som ryckte flinande på axlarna. "Okej, jag vänder på frågan: tror du verkligen att Lily vill strippa för dig?"

"Tror du verkligen att Lily vill strippa för Sirius med Harry i samma hus?" mumlade Peter roat och såg på James.

"Äh, bättre sent än aldrig att se en naken kvinna" sa Sirius och slängde en blick på golvet där Harry satt. Eller skulle ha suttit rättare sagt, för allt som fanns där var några leksaksbilar.

"På tal om Harry-ponken, var är han?" undrade Sirius. James såg snabbt ner mot platsen där han lämnat Harry innan han stelnade till och snodde snabbt runt för att se sig om i rummet.

"Där är han" pustade han ut och nickade mot pianot. Mirakulöst för sin ålder hade Harry lyckats klättra upp till pallen framför pianot och satt nu där skrattande med James trollstav i handen.

"Sirius, uppfyll nu dina plikter som gudfar och ta ifrån honom min trollstav" bad James. Men när Sirius reste sig upp för att ta trollstaven svingade Harry den snabbt och en gul stråle sköt ut ur spetsen. Den missade Sirius öra med en hårsmån och träffade istället lampan i taket.

"Vid Merlins skägg!" utbrast Sirius och förde händerna över huvudet när ännu en stråle sköt ut från trollstaven. "Kunde jag göra sånt där också när jag var ett år?"

"Antagligen inte" sa James och gick fram till Harry. I samma stund kom rosa såpbubblor ut från spetsen och dränkte ner hela James i det.

"Du ser ut som Dumbledore" skrattade Peter. Till svar fick han en surmulen blick från James.

"Hjälp mig istället för att sitta där" sa han och gjorde ett nytt försök att ta trollstaven från Harry. I nästa sekund fick han, Sirius och Peter rusa ifrån Harry när små eldslågor sköt ut från staven.

"Han är ju livsfarlig!" utropade Sirius och dök ner bakom soffan.

Peter nickade medhållande samtidigt som han försökte släcka elden på kanten av sin mantel.

"Ingen av er har väl en trollstav?" undrade James. "Självklart" muttrade han sedan när både Sirius och Peter skakade på huvudet.

"Vad håller ni på med?" undrade Lily, som hade kommit ut från köket med ena handen på höften. Harry upptäckte sin mamma och skrattade ett gurglande skratt innan en röd stråle sköt ut från staven och träffade vasen bredvid Lily. Men istället för att gå sönder så fylldes den med röda rosor. Lily log förvånat innan hon gick fram till Harry, lyfte upp honom och gav honom en av leksaksbilarna som låg på golvet.

"Vilken gentleman" skrattade hon och tog smidigt ifrån Harry trollstaven. "Ni tre kunde gott och väl lära er ett och annat av honom" tillade hon och slängde trollstaven till James innan hon försvann in i köket igen. James mötte Peter och Sirius förvånade blickar innan de började gapskratta.

"Jag hittade kvasten!" ropade Remus som kom dundrande ner från trappan. "Den låg under din och Lilys säng Tagghorn…" Remus tystnade när han fann sina tre bästa vänner liggandes på golvet i skratt. Han skakade på huvudet åt dem.

"Herregud, vad har jag för vänner egentligen?" frågade han sig själv.

--

Peter mindes allt det där så tydligt. Och han skulle alltid minnas det. Visst hade hans medmarodörer varit elaka mot honom med jämna mellanrum och behandlat honom illa. Men de hade även gjort så mycket gott för honom som han hade låtit falla i glömska under de senaste tre åren. De hade skyddat honom mot glåpord i korridoren och stoppat osanna rykten om honom, även om det ibland hade varit de själva som startat dem. Men det var ändå ingen ursäkt för att förrådda dem.

"Mamma, varför kan jag inte få ett husdjur?"

En pojkes pipiga röst väckte Peter från sina tankar. Han spetsade öronen för att höra bättre.

"Kära Percy, du vet att din far och jag inte har råd med en katt eller uggla" sa en vänlig och len röst.

"Men jag behöver inte en katt eller en uggla!" utropade pojken. "En padda eller en råtta går bra det också!"

Peter såg ner en kort sekund på sin skadade hand innan han tog ett djupt andetag och bestämde sig. Strax därefter var Peter Pettigrew försvunnen och skulle inte bli sedd förrän tolv år senare. Istället fanns där en råtta som ilade igenom en spricka i väggen och var snabbt ute på vägen för att bli omhändertagen av en familj som senare skulle visa sig bli vän med hans medmarodörs son.

_I never meant to tear your world apart  
__I never meant to break another heart  
__I've traded a moments bliss  
__for the price of our happiness  
__I didn't wanna mess things up again  
__I never meant to cheat and hurt a friend  
__I've traded a moments bliss  
__for the price of our happiness_

_**Låt: Julie Berthelsen - Moments Bliss**_


End file.
